dna2fandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Turn Into the Mega Playboy!
First Half In Karin's timeship, Junta tells her that Ryuuji has the ability to shape-shift. Karin starts to panic even further, trying to come up with excuses (while she shot the wrong person, since it had an effect on Ryuuji at all, the formula must have been made wrong, which is even worse). However, Karin is deadset against Junta turning into the Mega-Playboy so that he can defeat Ryuuji. She warns that he may never be able to turn back to his normal self if he turns into the Mega-Playboy again. She asks Junta why defeating Ryuuji is so important to him, and he tells her of what Ryuuji did to Ami. At the playground, Ami has told Kotomi what Ryuuji-Junta did to her. Kotomi tells her that it doesn't make sense that Junta would do that. Ami at first doesn't believe this, probably because Junta made no defense the night before. Kotomi then asks Ami straight whether she loves Junta or not. Ami doesn't want to answer the question, but Kotomi tells her to have faith in him, because he loves her more than he can show. Back at Karin's timeship, Karin has told Yokomori what she's done and that Ryuuji has the power to shape-shift. Yokomori tells her that she has to come back home at once because there is no more funding to continue the mission and that he foresees no way that Karin can complete it otherwise. She tries to tell him that if they don't do anything, Junta will become the Mega-Playboy, but Yokomori says that if that is the case, the timeline wouldn't have changed anyway, so history would not change. However, Karin is insistent that something be done. Karin continues doing tests, with one saying that Junta has a 98% chance of permanently becoming the Mega-Playboy if he changes into him again. She then decides that she is the one who must fight Ryuuji. Meanwhile, at his mansion, Ryuuji appears to be sucking the DNA out of every big-muscled guy in town. In her room, Ami is thinking over what Kotomi told her about having faith in Junta. She hears and sees Junta leaving his house and decides to follow him. Back at Ryuuji's mansion, Karin finally finds Ryuuji just as he's sucking the DNA out of the last man in the room. He then walks into the light revealing an outfit and mask, and tells her that someone with superpowers should dress appropriately. Karin says that she hoped to reason with him, but now sees that he is totally nuts. Junta arrives at Karin's timeship but finds it unoccupied. He sees a monitor displaying a diagram of a fragment of DNA which he surmises to be the Mega-Playboy DNA. He then turns around and sees that Ami has followed him there. She asks him what the place is so he tells her that it's Karin's. He then asks Ami why she's there, and she tells him that she has so many things that she wants to tell him. Junta remarks that he thought she said she didn't want to see him again, but Ami tells him that she believes in him. Suddenly, Oharu's alarm goes off signaling that a dimensional call is coming in. Yokomori sees Junta and immediately recognizes him, remarking "how do you do, Mr. Junta Momonari?" Second Half Yokomori identifies himself to Junta. Junta quickly gathers that he is from the future and is Karin's boss. Yokomori says that he wanted to check in on Karin, which causes Junta to ask if Karin is ok. Yokomori decides to tell them since it "very much concerns" Junta.1 Back at Ryuuji's mansion, Ryuuji and Karin are now fighting. Karin is trying to kick him, but Ryuuji is too fast for her. Now we see Ami riding her bike with Junta riding along. She decides to go faster and stands up on the pedals, sticking her butt right into Junta's face. However, she comes to a fork in the road and stops quickly, which causes Junta's face to slam into her butt. She asks Junta which way it is to Ryuuji's house only to look back and see Junta puking Back at the mansion, Karin is now kicking Ryuuji in rapid succession, and finally kicks him across the room into a stairway. He gets up easily and laughs at her, telling her that he was only toying with her and that he will start fighting "more seriously." He then charges Karin. Next we see that Junta is now driving Ami's bike, however has little control over it, crying for Ami to "stop this crazy thing" at one point before finally crashing in front of Tomoko. Ami tells Junta that that's why she was so adamant about him not driving, but she asks him which way is to Ryuuji's house. Tomoko overhears this and wonders why they are trying to get to his house. Back at the mansion, Karin and Ryuuji are exchanging blows and kicks, but Ryuuji is winning now. Ryuuji then tells Karin that her fighting style is "quite peculiar" and says that he wants it. Karin tries to fight back but Ryuuji grabs her and sucks up her DNA. She finally separates herself from him, but he starts to kick fight against her like she was doing to him earlier. He kicks her into a pillar and informs her that he has assimilated her DNA and abilities. She then tries to fight back, but Ryuuji deflects her blow. Ryuuji, now easily winning the fight against Karin, hits her hard against a wall. He explains that his power allows him to have all-encompassing power, then punches her hard. Having arrived at Ryuuji's mansion, Junta and Ami run through it looking for Karin when Ryuuji comes out of a room holding a very beat-up Karin. Junta charges up the stairs at Ryuuji but Ryuuji throws Karin down the stairs. Junta tries to grab her but misses and she falls down to the bottom of the stairs. Junta then begins to change into the Mega-Playboy, telling Ryuuji that what he did was unforgivable, but this time The Mega-Playboy seems to be different from what it was before...possibly because the real Junta is still in control. Episode Preview In the end, all I've done is ensure that Junta fights Ryuuji. Junta, don't you understand? If you turn into the Mega-Playboy this time, you may never turn back into your old self! You just CAN'T turn into him. Ami, please, you have to stop Junta! Next time on DNA2: Bye-Bye Mega-Playboy. Footnotes 1 - While we never really find out when exactly Ami learns that Junta really didn't try to molest her in the anime, what happens during the course of the discussion of Yokomori would seem to be the most obvious place for her to learn this, as well as the all the information behind Junta being the Mega-Playboy and what Karin is there for. In the manga, Ami learns it was actually Ryuuji when Karin tells Ami the whole story at the very beginning of the manga #4. 2 - Episodes 5, 6, 7 and 8 are based on book #4 of the DNA2 manga series, while episodes 9, 10, 11, and 12 are based more on book #3. While the episodes follow the mangas fairly faithfully, I thought I should note that the events that take place in these episodes are occurring reverse from when they occurred in the manga. Category:Episodes Category:Crossfire